Zitate
„Der Wahnsinn ist nur eine schmale Brücke. Die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb.“ - Rammstein, Du riechst so gut „Bitte, woher bekommen Sie ihre Ideen?“ Großer Gott, zehn Cent für jedes Mal, das ich die Frage gehört habe. Nicht, dass ich nicht jetzt schon mehr Geld als Hirnzellen habe, aber wie sagt man so schön: „Manche kriegen den Hals nicht voll.“ Außerdem hätte ich es als Entschädigung inzwischen verdient. Im Internet kann man sich mindestens drei Dutzend Interviews mit mir ansehen, in denen ich diese Frage beantworte. Ich lächelte die junge Frau an und versuchte meine von Natur aus raue Stimme so nett wie möglich klingen zu lassen: „Meistens aus der Zeitung. Skandalnachrichten sind da ausgesprochen inspirierend.“ Dann kam mir ein Gedanke. Ich könnte ja zur Abwechslung mal den Schriftsteller aus einem Roman von Daniel Kehlmann zitieren: „Außerdem in der Badewanne. Geistesblitze kriege ich eigentlich immer in der Badewanne.“ Das schien sie zu beruhigen... theoretisch. Praktisch quiekte sie wie ein gestochenes Schwein und griff nach meiner Hand, das zweite Mal inzwischen: „Das ist ja so aufregend! Ich bin ja wirklich ein großer, großer Fan. Auch wenn mich einiges ein wenig verstört hat... Ich habe wirklich alles von Ihnen gelesen.“ „Außer meiner Einkaufsliste, will ich hoffen.“, lachte ich. Ich konnte schon immer verdammt gut heucheln. Sie wurde rot: „Natürlich nicht. Das wäre ja krank. Wie haben Sie es doch noch gleich geschrieben in 'Die Welt und ihre Fugen'? Wer mehr mit dem Leben anderer beschäftigt ist als mit seinem eigenen ist entweder ein Stalker oder Privatdetektiv.“ Sie blickte mich erwartungsvoll an und ich erkannte den scherzhaften Trick, auf den sie es angelegt hatte: „Netter Versuch, meine Liebe, aber ich schrieb Psychologe, nicht Privatdetektiv. Und nun, ich würde ja gerne noch weiter mit Ihnen plaudern, aber ich habe heute noch eine ganze Handvoll Termine, also...“ Sie nickte verständnisvoll und verabschiedete sich, ich atmete durch und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Lügen konnte ich schon seit Kindertagen noch besser als heucheln. Ich hielt den Kopf gesenkt, nicht das mich auf der Straße sonst noch jemand erkennen würde. Das hätte mir noch gefehlt. Die untergehende Sonne tat ihr übriges, meine Gesichtszüge müssten nun eher unkenntlich erscheinen. Welch ein Segen. Auf dem Weg zu meiner Wohnung lief ich unweigerlich an einem kleinen Buchladen vorbei, einer meiner Lieblingsläden. Hatte in meiner Schulzeit ein Praktikum dort absolviert und einige nützliche Erfahrungen als Schriftsteller sammeln können. Trotz der zunehmenden Dunkelheit des beginnenden Dezembers und meiner Müdigkeit zog es mich dort hinein. Die Türglocke klang wie immer, ein leises, hohes dingeling, und die Besitzerin des Ladens blickte auf, erstaunt und erfreut mich zu sehen: „Herr Baumann, was für eine schöne Überraschung. Das ist doch sicher schon... wie lange her? Gott, ich und mein Gedächtnis.“ Ich lachte, dieses mal ehrlich, und schüttelte ihr die Hand: „Zwei Monate, denke ich. Guten Abend, Frau Zatski. Wissen Sie, ich wäre ja früher mal wieder vorbeigekommen, aber in letzter Zeit hatte ich wirklich viel zu tun und offen gesagt gefällt es mir nicht so sehr, in einen Laden zu gehen und meine Bücher überall auf den Bestsellerplätzen stehen zu sehen. Da warte ich lieber, bis sich der Trubel ein wenig gelegt hat.“ Ich blickte mich um. Der Laden war klein, genau 22 mal 25 Meter im Quadrat, die Auswahl an Büchern entsprechend gering, aber dafür war der Service seit jeher spitze und wenn man ein Buch bestellte, war es innerhalb von 24 Stunden da. Hach, die Erinnerungen, die dabei hochkrochen... „Ja, es muss wirklich grausam sein, so viel Erfolg zu haben.“, grinste Frau Zatski schelmisch: „Da fällt mir ein, gerade heute ist mir ein Mann begegnet, der wohl einer Ihrer Bewunderer zu sein schien. Ich habe ja ihr Debütbuch, 'Fahrtschatten', regelrecht verschlungen, und dieser Mann, also er sah wirklich dem Monster aus dem Roman sehr ähnlich. Ein Schwarzer... sagt man das eigentlich noch? Ich will ja nicht politisch unkorrekt sein... jedenfalls, ein Maximalpigmentierter Bursche, vielleicht dreiundzwanzig, mit leuchtend roten Haaren, vermutlich gefärbt...“ „Ganz bestimmt gefärbt, wenn er den Fahrtschatten mimen wollte.“, warf ich ein, „den Farbton, den ich beschrieben habe, gibt es als natürliche Haarfarbe nicht.“ Dumme Angewohnheit, Leute zu verbessern. Hab schon versucht was dagegen zu machen, aber wie hieß es noch in Kick-Ass? „Man kann sich ja nicht so einfach umprogrammieren.“ „Wie auch immer, er hat sich den ganzen Laden angesehen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ein richtig guter Mime, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt... Hat sich allerdings auch nicht nach Ihrem neuesten Werk erkundigt.“ Ich winkte ab, kümmerte mich nicht. Ich war nicht allzu stolz auf meine letzte Geschichte über eine Kombination einer Sirene und der Charybdis aus Homers Odyssee. Die Details über Seefahrt hatten mich gelangweilt, ausgefallen war die Idee auch nicht, war doch Charybdis' Monster von Nebenan zumindest zur Hälfte schon eine ansehnliche Frau, auch wenn ihr Unterleib aus einer Handvoll Hunden bestand... Ich lächelte: „Frage mich eh, wer 'Griechische Lieder' kauft. Ein kleiner nerviger Fleck auf meiner ansonsten so strahlenden Weste.“ Ich zwinkerte ihr zu, ließ sie wissen, dass meine leicht selbstgerechte Ansprache scherzhaft zu verstehen sei: „Wie dem auch sei, ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz reinsehen und Hallo sagen. Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und Ihre Öffnungszeiten hab ich auch noch in Erinnerung.“ Sie nickte und versuchte wohl gleichzeitig den Kopf zu schütteln: „Aber nicht doch, für Sie hab ich doch immer Zeit. Aber klar, ausruhen muss man sich. Besonders wenn man sein Geld mit seinem Verstand verdient.“ Ich lächelte, nickte ihr zu und verabschiedete mich. Zehn Minuten Fußweg zu meiner Mietwohnung, dann endlich entspannen. Manch einer möge sich vielleicht wundern, warum ich als Intensivverdiener und drittgefeiertster Autor Deutschlands in einer Dreizimmerwohnung irgendwo in irgendeiner unbekannten Stadt wohnte, aber wer mich kannte, dem war das völlig klar. Meine Eltern hatten mich immer zur Sparsamkeit erzogen, und ich hatte selbst nicht vor, mich vom Ruhm kaputt machen zu lassen, mir eine Villa nach der anderen zu kaufen, eine kleine Insel vor Ibiza oder so. „Mit Geld spielt man nicht, außer bei Monopoly.“, wie mein Vater immer zu sagen pflegte. Ich dachte daran, als ich mich auf mein Sofa warf und den Fernseher einschaltete. Die Fernsehzeitung hatte ich vor einigen Tagen aus versehen weggeworfen, also zappte ich ein wenig durch die Kanäle, bis ich an einem Film hängen blieb, den ich mir seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr angesehen hatte. Margos Spuren, Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Romans von einem meiner eigenen Lieblingsautoren aus den Vereinigten Staaten. Der Film selbst hatte mir nie gefallen, aber es lief aktuell nichts besseres, und so war er wenigstens auszuhalten. Es klopfte, zweimal. Ich blickte mich um. Margos Spuren auf dem Bildschirm war zu Tanz der Vampire gewechselt, der Szene entsprechend musste ich mindestens zwei Stunden geschlafen haben. Das Brummen in meinem Schädel und der klebrige Spuckefilm in meinem Mund ließen ähnliches vermuten. Wieder das Klopfen, zweimal. Knock Knock. Ich fühlte mich unweigerlich an einen ganz anderen Film erinnert, den ich nur einmal gesehen und verachten gelernt hatte, und das Knock Knock dort hatte für den Protagonisten gar nichts gutes bedeutet... „Bullshit.“, murmelte ich und richtete mich auf. Meine Wirbelsäule knackte an drei verschiedenen Stellen, als ich mich reckte und zur Tür lief. Ein Blick durch den Türspion zeigte mir eine mir unbekannte Frau, eher noch ein Mädchen im Teenageralter. Ich vermutete instinktiv, dass sie zu einer der Familien gehörte, die eine andere Wohnung in diesem Haus mieteten. Ich hatte mir denen nicht viel zu tun, sie kümmerten mich nicht, und ich schien sie nicht zu kümmern. Ein Vorteil an dieser Wohnung. Dennoch, vielleicht war ich einfach nur müde, vielleicht wurde ich auf meine alten Tage (neunundzwanzig. Ich mag Übertreibungen) auch weichherzig, jedenfalls öffnete ich die Tür. Vielleicht hatte sie sich aus versehen ausgeschlossen und wollte bei einem der Nachbarn auf ihre Eltern warten, irgend so was schoss mir durch den Kopf. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, blickte sie mich leicht beschämt an: „Sorry, dass ich so spät noch... also, ich komme nicht in unsere Wohnung, hab den blöden Schlüssel vergessen, und meine Eltern sind feiern und ich... also, ich müsste wirklich dringend mal auf die Toilette. Wenn ich...“ Ich nickte, sie unterbrechend, und öffnete die Tür weiter: „Kein Problem. Den Flur runter, die letzte Tür links.“ Sie nickt, murmelte eine Art Dankeschön und huschte an mir vorbei. Ich schloss die Tür, wartete bis die Badezimmertür sich ebenfalls schloss und griff dann in die oberste Schublade des kleinen Schränkchens neben der Tür. Darin befanden sich immer nur genau drei Sachen: Ein Notizbuch und ein Stift, beides nahm ich oft mit wenn ich die Wohnung verließ, da meine Ideen mich tatsächlich oft wie Blitze trafen, und ein genehmigter Elektroschocker, den ich mir aus Sicherheitsgründen angeschafft hatte. Diesen nahm ich nun in die Hand und wog ihn ein wenig, hin und her, hin und her. Benutzt hatte ich ihn noch nie, aber nun war meine Paranoia dabei sich fett zu fressen, ähnelte die aktuelle Begebenheit doch nach wie vor diesem gehassten Psychothriller. Hätte der Protagonist damals einen Elektroschocker gehabt... Ich hörte das laute „Splusch“ der Klospülung, dann das Rauschen des Wasserhahns und schließlich das Öffnen der Tür. Jetzt erst, als dieses Mädchen am anderen Ende des Flures stand, betrachtete ich sie das erste Mal vollständig, und mir blieb das Herz stehen. Pinkes Top, bauchfrei, kurze, abgeschnittene Jeanshose, kurz gesagt: Ein exaktes Replikat der Protagonistin des ersten Kapitels aus meinem Debütroman 'Fahrtschatten'. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein, wo doch Frau Zatski erst heute einen Mann gesehen hatte, der sich wie der Schatten selbst präsentierte, und nun das Mädchen, das in Kapitel eins ihre Begegnung mit dem Schatten hat... „Was ist denn?“, fragte sie. Offenbar hatte ich sie zu offensichtlich angestarrt. Ich suchte nach einer Ausrede und dankte Allah für meine hochkompetente Denkmaschine, die mir die Lösung innerhalb von einer Sekunde eingab: „Entschuldigung, ich frage mich nur, ob das nicht ein wenig kalt ist bei dem Wetter in diesen...“ Ich ließ es im Raum stehen und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass ich ihre Aufmachung meinte: „Das scheint mir eher für den Sommer geeignet zu sein.“ Dann ein kleiner Test: „Frankreichurlaub am Strand vielleicht.“ Keine Reaktion. Sollte ich das jetzt gut oder schlecht finden? Jedenfalls, sie lachte: „Ich war heute auf einer Party, mit Freunden, und da ist es immer ziemlich warm. Wissen Sie, wenn viele Leute in einem geschlossenen Raum sind, und das lange genug...“ „Ich weiß. Ich bin auch mal auf Partys gegangen.“ Und gelogen habe ich schon mal besser. Wieso war ich auf einmal so nervös? Komm schon, Hirn, denk nach: Mit Verrückten Fans, Stalkern und derlei hatte ich noch nie zu tun gehabt, wofür ich dankbar war, aber hier könnte es soweit sein. Der Fahrtschatten, Beatrix aus Kapitel eins... wenn als nächstes noch Dr. Andreas Schröder anklopfte, der über das vierte bis sechste Kapitel versucht hat, eine logische Erklärung für den Schatten zu finden, würde ich von dem Taser, den ich unauffällig in meine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, Gebrauch machen. Scheiß auf Polizei und Konsequenzen. Diese Teenie-Tusse war mir unheimlich. „Tja, also... jedenfalls hab ich bei der Auswahl meiner Kleidung nicht an den Dezember gedacht. Stört Sie doch nicht, oder?“ Sie lächelte leicht, ihre Augen fest an die meinen geheftet, wie ein Jaguar der nach einem schwachen Beutetier Ausschau hält. Bildete ich mir das ein oder flirtete sie sogar wie Beatrix? Verfluchte Schriftstellergedanken, nun wanderten sie zu Stephen Kings Roman Stark ab, in dem die berühmteste Figur eines Schriftstellers lebendig wird... aber ich war mir der Realität bewusst. So gerne ich manchmal auch daran glaubte, ich war mir sicher, dass es keine höheren Mächte gab, und ich war auch kein Teil einer Geschichte. Dann lag die Lösung auf der Hand. Ich war müde, leicht gereizt und hatte selten Skrupel gehabt, meine Meinung offen darzulegen, wenn es mir keine zu heftigen Nachteile einbrachte. Ich legte meine Hand auf die Türklinke, drückte sie herunter und ließ die Tür leicht aufschwingen: „Gut, jetzt wo du dein... Geschäft erledigt hast...“ Ich machte eine leichte, nahezu sanfte Handbewegung zum größer werdenden Türspalt und blickte dabei stur in ihre Richtung. Wenn sie nun nicht von alleine ging, müsste ich meiner Stimme und meinen Worten mehr Nachdruck verleihen... „Oh, aber natürlich. Es ist spät, tut mir leid, Sie wollen sicher auch noch schlafen.“ Sie lachte peinlich berührt: „Vielen Dank jedenfalls, dass Sie mich reingelassen haben.“ Ich nickte ihr zu, womit ich ein „selbstverständlich“ ersetzte und schloss letztendlich die Tür hinter ihr. Atmete auf: „Ich bin wohl schon zu müde, verdammt.“ Den Taser legte ich zurück in die Schublade, dann schlurfte ich in mein Schlafzimmer, ließ meine Kleidung auf den Boden fallen und warf mich aufs Bett. Kaum zehn Minuten später war ich eingeschlafen. Innerhalb der nächsten dreieinhalb Monate hatte ich die Begegnung mit meiner Reallife-Beatrix vollkommen vergessen, zu groß waren andere Beschäftigungen wie Weihnachten (Familientreffen, was gibt es schöneres?) oder mein wachsender Drang zu schreiben. Etwas neues, so viel war mir klar, musste her. Ich hatte mir einen Ruf als Schriftsteller für Horror- und Gruselliteratur gemacht, allerdings in all meinen Geschichten Wert auf zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen gelegt. Schon mehrmals war ich darauf angesprochen worden, dass ich als Dramenschreiber oder dergleichen auch Erfolg haben könnte, und dieses mal drängte es mich regelrecht zu einer romantischen Geschichte. Ende Februar war ich mit der Handlung durch und würde nun vielleicht noch zwei oder drei Wochen zur Überarbeitung brauchen, bis ich es an meinen Verlag weiterreichen könnte. Dann allerdings hatte ich Mitte März eine weitere Begegnung der unangenehmen Art. Oder sagen wir so: Ich sah jemanden, den es nicht geben sollte. Die besten Geschichten schrieb ich schon immer beim Klang von einer gut gespielten klassischen Violine, und auch außerhalb meiner „Arbeit“ ließ ich mich gerne beschallen, wenn es ging war ich auch dem Cello nicht abgeneigt. Nun, an jenem Abend stand ein Konzert an, Cello-Solo unter anderem, für das ich mir eine Karte schon vor Monaten besorgt hatte. Das Konzert war gut, nicht so berauschend wie erwartet, aber ich konnte mich entspannen, die tiefen Klänge des Cellos durch meinen Körper wandern lassen wie Wasser, das einen Berg hinabfließt. Dann, das Konzert war längst vorbei, sah ich eine Frau, etwa Mitte dreißig, in einem außergewöhnlich schönen Kleid. Es war mit Querstreifen von jeweils etwa zwanzig Zentimeter Dicke ausgestattet, abwechselnd ein glänzendes Goldgelb und ein dunkler Blauton, den ich mit Interesse als Lapislazuliblau zu erkennen vermochte. Erst als ich den Blick ein wenig höher schweifen ließ und eine stählerne Nadel entdeckte, die ihre hochgesteckten Haare hielt, musste ich schlucken. Ich stand da, versuchte nicht allzu sehr danach auszusehen als würde ich sie begaffen – was allerdings wohlbegründet gewesen wäre – und sah, als sie einen Schritt aus dem Licht des Saales in die kühle Nacht tat, wie der Lapislazuli sich in Teer zu verwandeln schien, schwarz wie die Nacht selbst, in einem krassen Kontrast zu dem Gold daneben. Wie eine Biene. Die Erinnerung, bis jetzt noch unter Schock und Unglauben verborgen, schlug ein wie Rocky in der dritten Runde bei seinem Kampf gegen Dixon in dem Film 'Rocky Balboa': Das dritte Buch, welches ich herausgebracht hatte, war eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit sechsundzwanzig Geschichten unter dem simplen Titel 'Alliterationen', denn von A bis Z war jeder Titel der Kurzgeschichten eine Alliteration. Und nur allzu gut erinnerte ich mich an Kapitel zwei, weil ich es als erstes verfasst hatte, unter dem unschönen Titel 'Die Biene von Berlin'. Es handelte von einer Frau – dieser Frau dort, denn sie sah ihr zum Verwechseln ähnlich – die sich einen Spaß daraus machte, Männer zu verführen und dann beim Sex zu erstechen, mit der Nadel in ihren Haaren, dabei ihre sadistischen Neigungen zu befriedigen. Und die Handlung begann mehr oder weniger genau wie in dieser Situation... „Verzeihung, ich müsste hier einmal vorbei...“ Die Stimme eines älteren Herrn riss mich aus den Gedanken. Ich stand ihm im Weg und machte hektisch, taumelnd, einen Schritt zur Seite: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“, murmelte ich, nahm ihn kaum wahr. Als ich den Blick wieder auf den Ausgang richtete, war meine Biene verschwunden. In den nächsten Tagen hielt ich in der Zeitung nach Meldungen über einen brutalen Mord in einer Wohnung Ausschau, besonders nach den Merkmalen Stichwunde im Hals, Stichwunde in der Brust und gelbem Pulver, das auf den Körper gestreut wurde. Als nach einer Woche immer noch nichts dergleichen zu finden war, ließ ich es bleiben. Keine Leiche bleibt so lange unentdeckt, wenn die Mörderin will, dass man sie findet. Es musste Zufall gewesen sein. Mein neuestes Werk, 'Kopfromantik', war ein vollkommener Erfolg und vielleicht mein bestes Werk seit ich aufgehört hatte, kleine Kurzgeschichten im Internet zu veröffentlichen, die Anfrage nach Interviews, Talkshows et cetera so enorm, dass ich kaum hinterherkam und ich rutschte von Platz drei auf Platz eins der beliebtesten Autoren Deutschlands, ein Traum den ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt Seit mehr als einem Dutzend Jahren verfolgte. Die Euphorie darüber ließ ich natürlich nicht so sehr an mich heran wie es andere getan hätten, denn wenn ich es getan hätte, hätte ich den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Und so weit würde ich es nicht kommen lassen. Die in dieser Zeit am häufigsten gestellte Frage war, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wie ich es schaffte, eine solch lebensnahe Romanze zu erstellen und mich selbst nicht mit einer Frau in meinem Leben zu beschäftigen. Meine Antwort war stets, dass ich dank einer distanzierten Betrachtung unverfälscht an die Sache herangehen könnte. Nach einigen Monaten erst legte sich der Trubel wieder so weit, dass ich quasi unerkannt durch die Straßen schlendern konnte, und beinahe elf Monate nach meiner Begegnung mit Beatrix hatte ich die insgesamt dritte Erfahrung mit einer meiner Schöpfungen. Das Novemberwetter war erstaunlich kalt, die Straßen gefroren und ich war kein besonders enthusiastischer Autofahrer, deshalb entschied ich mich, mit dem Bus zu meinen Eltern zu fahren. An der Bushaltestelle war es durch den Wind noch kälter, aber die drei leeren Sitzplätze standen günstig genug, mich ein wenig abzuschirmen. Ich setzte mich auf den äußersten, direkt an der Glaswand, und wartete. Wie für mich üblich war ich ein wenig zu früh, etwa zehn Minuten, und bereute es langsam, als sich eine zweite Person zu mir gesellte. Die knallroten Schuhe fielen mir zuerst auf, dann das restliche Rot an ihr, das wahrlich überall zu finden war: Rote, enge Hose an dünnen Beinen, rote Bluse unter einem unverschlossenen Mantel aus rotem Leder, lange, rote Haare und eine rote Handtasche über der Schulter. Ich schluckte und musste mich nicht anstrengen, nicht nachdenken um zu wissen, woher sie kam. Meine Kurzgeschichte 'Begegnung für den Moment' war mir gut im Gedächtnis geblieben, zumal der Titel das einzig Schlechte daran war, und nun stand hier dieses Mädchen vor mir, das gebrechliche, philosophische Mädchen in Rot. Trotz der Kälte bildete sich Schweiß auf meiner Stirn. Ich hatte von rachsüchtigen Geistern mehr als genug gehört, und auch wenn ich erst einmal eine direkte Konfrontation mit einer Figur aus meinen Geschichten hatte, die durch meine Story starb, so hatte dieses namenlose Mädchen hier deutlich mehr Grund, mich zu hassen als Beatrix. Zumindest erschien mir dieser Gedanke so logisch wie alles andere... Obschon ich niemals ausgeschrieben hatte, dass sie aufgrund von Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs Selbstmord begangen hatte. „Verzeihung, kenne ich Sie vielleicht irgendwoher?“ Die Worte verließen meinen Mund instinktiv und erst dann fiel mir auf, warum: Wenn man sich vor einer Sache fürchtet, die aber ungewiss ist, will man sich so schnell es geht Gewissheit verschaffen, egal ob im Guten oder im Schlechten. Sie setzte sich, stellte die Handtasche auf den Platz zwischen uns und nickte: „Ja, das stimmt. Sie kennen mich.“ Ihre Wortwahl irritierte mich, aber ebenso die Tatsache, dass sie mit Ja geantwortet hatte. Beatrix hatte mich nicht erkannt: „Und Sie?“, bohrte ich nach: „Kennen Sie mich?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, langsam, aber bestimmt: „Nein. Nicht so wie Sie mich. Ich weiß von Ihnen, weil sie mich erschaffen haben, und jeder weiß schließlich von Gott.“ Ich atmete auf. Mein rotes Mädchen hatte keinen Gottesglauben, und erstaunlich oder nicht, ich war erleichtert, offenbar nur einen echt extremen Fan vor mir zu haben. Bis sie fortfuhr: „Allerdings habe ich mich oft gefragt, ob Sie wirklich Gott sind. Immerhin wird Gott gerne als gütig beschrieben. Wenn Sie nun aber mein Gott wären... wo waren Sie, als ich den Krebs bekam?“ Sie deutete auf ihren Bauch, dann auf ihren Hals: „Wo waren Sie, als ich mich erhängte?“ Kein verrückter Fan. Weder das mit dem Krebs noch das mit dem Strick stand in der Geschichte. Ich hatte es für mich selbst ausgedacht, aber nie niedergeschrieben. Sie konnte es nicht wissen, sie konnte einfach nicht. Es sei denn... „Du bist tatsächlich... sie, oder? Das Rote Mädchen.“ Als ich es aussprach schien es mir merkwürdig logisch, ebenso als sie nickte: „Die bin ich. Aber keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht wütend. Der Tod ereilt jeden, früher oder später, solange es nicht anders geschrieben steht, oder irre ich mich?“ Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Verdammt, dass ich sie auch so philosophisch hatte entwerfen müssen: „Nun, ich denke da ist was dran.“, murmelte ich: „Aber deinen Tod habe ich nie geschrieben.“ „Na und? Sie haben es gedacht, im Kopf den Text zu Ende verfasst. Keine Chance für mich, das Leben zu wählen.“ Ohne auf mein verwirrtes Gesicht zu achten stand sie auf, griff ihre Handtasche und sprang vor das erstbeste Auto, das vorbeifuhr. Die Polizei, die ich rief, hatte nicht sehr viele Fragen. Kannte ich die Frau? Nein. Hatte ich irgendwelche Anzeichen bemerkt? Nein, wie denn? Ob ich unter Schock stehe? Das Auto war langsam gefahren, ihr Tod durch Genickbruch – wie in meiner Geschichte – aber ohne viel Blut vonstatten gegangen. Ergo nein. Gut, danke und schönen Tag noch. Gleichfalls, Officer, Sayonara. Das Treffen mit meinen Eltern hatte ich abgesagt. Wieder Zuhause war mir ein wenig übel. Etwas zu erfinden und zu sehen wie es passiert sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge, fiel mir auf. Ich versuchte mich abzulenken, aber meine kleine Musiksammlung kam mir fad vor und das Fernsehprogramm bestand aus Kochsendungen und RTL am Nachmittag, also versuchte ich letzten Endes, meine aufkeimende Panik auf Papier zu bannen. Natürlich war das altmodisch gesprochen, ich setzte mich an meinen Computer statt an mein Notizbuch und tippte drauflos, ohne Idee, ohne Story. Dabei kam selten was gutes raus, aber ich konnte es ja lösch... Mein Finger begann zu jucken, nachdem ich etwa eine halbe Seite geschrieben hatte. Ich kratzte und kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum. Zwei Seiten später fiel mir dann auf, dass das Tastenklackern aufgehört hatte. Ich blickte vom Bildschirm auf die Tastatur und suchte vergeblich nach meinen Händen, die nicht mehr aus den Ärmeln ragten. Dabei spürte ich sie noch, fühlte sie die Tasten drücken, auch wenn diese sich nicht bewegten bildeten sich doch Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm. Ohne aufzuhören las ich ein Stück von dem was dort stand. Nette Geschichte, könnte vielleicht doch was werden. Ein Schriftsteller der seine Kreationen im echten Leben trifft, so etwas gab es zwar schon, aber nicht sehr oft, lustig. Oh, würde wohl nur eine Kurzgeschichte werden, ich merkte, dass ich langsam am Ende ankam. Schriftsteller schreibt, anstatt seine Figuren ins Leben zu holen, sich selbst in eine Geschichte hinein... Ich versuchte aufzuhören, als ich meine Arme nicht mehr sehen konnte, aber es klappte nicht. Tippen, tippen, weitertippen, immer weiter, so lange es brauchen würde. Ich sah keinen Sinn darin zu schreien, wer würde mich hören? Der schlitzende Geist, eine meiner frühen, unverwendeten Kreationen? Lächerlich. Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als mich in mein Schicksal zu ergeben. Teil einer Geschichte sein. Die Geschichte sein. Was mir den Verstand raubt, ist nicht die Tatsache, dass ich in einem Buch sitze, geschrieben auf einem Computer in meiner Wohnung. Was mir den Verstand raubt ist nicht die Tatsache, dass der Autor, der in dieser Geschichte geschrieben wird die Ewigkeit auf diese Weise zu überdauern gedenkt. Was mir den Verstand raubt sind die Worte darunter, quasi ein Schlusswort und ein Zitat von meinem Roten Mädchen. „Der Tod ereilt jeden, früher oder später, solange es nicht anders geschrieben steht, oder irre ich mich?“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas